Gallery:Day of the Living Gelatin
Candace's gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in a swimming pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an ally, one way or another. Read the full summary... Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's plot File:Stacy's gelatin sculpture.jpg|Stacy's themed gelatin sculpture - shoes (because she likes shoes). File:Jenny's gelatin sculpture.jpg|Jenny's themed gelatin sculpture - a dove (to symbolize her desire for world peace). JennyInTears.png File:Gelatin sculpture of Jeremy.jpg|Candace's themed gelatin sculpture - Jeremy's head. File:Get Perry out of the cabinet.jpg|"Get that stinky pet out of our cabinets!" File:Jenny offers gelatin.jpg|"Would you like to try some of our gelatin?" 933949 229123050594114 304007146 n.jpg|Stacy and Jenny give to Phineas and Ferb a Gelatin Jellys. File:Boys eat gelatin.jpg|The boys have a bite of some gelatin... PandFEatingGelatin.png|...they eat it... File:Bouncing gelatin.png|... then play with it. File:Boys having fun with gelatin.jpg|"The cartilaginous fibers from the bovine patella structure, that gelatin's extracted from, gives it that fun, bouncy quality." File:Baljeet adding curry.jpg|Baljeet adds his curry to the mixture. File:Mixing the gelatin - Fireside Girls.jpg|The Fireside Girls mix the gelatin. File:Mixing the gelatin - Phineas and Ferb.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" File:Baljeet technospeak.jpg|Baljeet doing the "Technospeak gag". Kidsjumpingongelatin.png|The kids jumping on the gelatin File:LivingGelatin.jpg|The Gelatin comes to life File:Baljeet blamed.jpg|Baljeet gets blamed for the gelatin turning evil. Baljeetandgelatinmonster.png|Baljeet sees the monster File:I'm outta here.jpg|"Okay, I'm going home." File:Gelatin clown face.jpg|Candace gets a clown face when she encounters the gelatin monster. pandflookingatgelatinmonster.png|"Well, I guess we'd better rescue Candace." 21.png Jeremy comes into Isabella's backyard with his gelatin sculpture.jpg Jeremy showing his gelatin sculpture.jpg File:Jeremy's gelatin gift.jpg|Jeremy's gelatin gift for Candace. Candace sees Jeremy's gelatin sculpture.jpg Candace likes Jeremy's gelatin creation.jpg I'm still sick of it.jpg "Come On, Kids!" Beat him the same way we created him.png|"We'll beat him the same way we created him. With water!" File:Ginger gets gelatin on her head.png|Ginger's head gets encased in gelatin. File:Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg|Phineas and Holly squirt water guns at the gelatin monster. File:Makeshift slingshot.png|Phineas and Ferb form a slingshot to fire a water balloon. File:Adyson launching water ballons.png|Adyson slingshots water balloons from some trash cans. File:FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls firing squirt guns. File:KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg|Katie squirting the monster behind her. File:Dancing gelatin.jpg|The gelatin monster dances with everyone. File:Girlswithrope.jpg|Isabella, Stacy, and Jenny using a rope to slice the monster in half. File:KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|The kids surround the gelatin monster. File:GretchenThrow.jpg|Gretchen throws a water balloon. Perry's plot livinggelatinLairEntrance.png|Perry enters his lair... Perrylandsinpinkyslair.png|... Or so he thought. Looks like he took the wrong tube. File:Agent Pinky sitting in chair.jpg|Agent Pinky reporting for duty. File:Doof and Perry have tea.jpg|"This is nice, huh?" File:Turn-Everything-Evil-inator.jpg|The Turn-Everything-Evilinator. Perrynarrowlyescapestheinator.png|Perry is almost hit with the inator. File:Minion signal.jpg|Doofenshmirtz signals his new minions. File:Doof's new minions.jpg|"I could've sworn I hit more threatening stuff than this." File:Gelatin monster reports to Doof.jpg|The Gelatin Monster reports to his master. gelatin monster perry.jpg|The gelatin monster trapping Agent P This is your backstory 9.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Day of the Living Gelatin